Mindgame
by evryluvsmisty
Summary: Ash and Misty have to deal with something that no parent ever should. RR.


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of its characters. I wish I did though. Arg.

A/n: This was on my computer since before crossover chapter 3. I wanted to finish crossover at first but apparently there is no audience for it. How sad. I'll try and update it still because of a few people who review it. I don't know if I'll even get a chance to make another chapter of this. Then again no one might like it so I might not have to make another chapter. If you want me to continue please REVIEW. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this.

P.S.- Maia sorry for not reviewing the recent chapters of WYB. You know me. Emotional and all wanted to cry my eyes out at Misty's feelings. I did not read chapter 44 or 45 as yet. I've been busy. I haven't even been able to write anything lately. I'M STILL A FAN! .

(Your evil for hurting my Ash though.) :p

On with the fic.

"About ten minutes ago Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum entered the Kanto palace ballroom with his wife, the renowned water master Misty Ketchum. They arrived and had to have over THIRTY security guards surround them on the red carpet besides the ones by the ropes. Fans lustily threw themselves at the Pokemon world's most famous couple to just touch the man who has created history. Yes, everyone already knows what I'm speaking about. Twenty-seven year old Ash Ketchum is the first man ever to hold the reign of Pokemon Master for ten years, and he is still going ladies and gentlemen. Tonight he attends a huge multi- million dollar event being held by the Pokemon League in celebration of Master Ketchum's achievements. We'll bring you more in about fifteen minutes after we have set up inside. Until then it is back to you Sarah."

"Thank Yo…….."

THUD.

A loud noise sounding like something hitting the ground hard was enough to tear Nicholas Ketchum's attention from the tv which was showing the live feed of his Father's celebration ceremony.

He heard a shifting noise next which was followed by the clinging of an overturned glass. The noises were all coming from downstairs. The eight year old boy was a little worried. He wondered if something had happened to his babysitter. Maybe she slipped and fell and knocked over a glass.

He thought about calling out to her but hesitated. After all, if nothing did happen and he called out to her then she would know he was awake and then she would tell his mom when his parents got back.

Deciding that he really should go and check it out, he slowly climbed out of his parents king sized bed. He used his right hand to remove the strand of raven hair that obstructed his view of things. He opened the door slowly and tip toed to the railing of the stairs. His amber eyes searched the downstairs living room for his caretaker. Vast, the room was, with wooden floors and rough rock walls giving off a natural/cabin look. The expensive looking furniture surrounded a matching rug in the middle of the room while the fireplace had glass figurines at the side and above it. To match the walls a chandelier with a rusted grayish look hung above everything. At the end of the room stood a sliding glass door which led to a porch over looking the hill the house was situated on.

Having forgotten about his previous doubts, the boy called out for the girl. "Caitlin?"

He heard no reply. He heard the kitchen sink running so he decided to call her again but a little louder this time in case she hadn't heard. He descended half way down the stairs before he did so. "Caitlin! This isn't funny!"

He exclaimed while thinking about the pranks they would pull on each other whenever his parents left the house. Despite his repeated call she still did not answer. The Ponyta pajama clad boy slowly walked from the back of the living room to the entrance of the kitchen. He almost crawled at a snail's pace inside and passed the marble counters before reaching the sink and turning it off. It was only when he turned to his left did he see what the counters were blocking. Caitlin was on the ground with her head in a small pool of blood.

Nick walked over to her very frightened and confused. All the constant preaching of parents telling their children 'if anything happens call the number etc' goes right out the window as soon as a child starts to panic……….. and right now, Nick was doing just that. He starting to tremble as he bent down to her motionless body and nudged her gently with his hand. "Caitlin?" he asked with tears in his eyes and a crack in his voice. Nick then notice a shadow over him that was not there before. His mind went blank and he turned around. His eyes grew wide and his body froze. Standing in front of him was a man in black. Without hesitation the man raised a gun to Nick's head. Nick was so scared he could not even scream. All he could do was watch the barrel of the gun.

POP!

"HOORAYYYYYY" everyone shouted as the man of the hour just opened the proceedings by popping open a bottle of champagne. Everyone then getting already filled glasses from the many servers walking around went back to talking and having a good time. Ash on the other hand took a glass of champagne and walked steadily to the beauty across the room with the red hair. She was talking to a couple. The man was similar build to Ash and had low brown hair while the girl had green, flowing hair and an elegant dress to match. The man had on a typical tux.

Ash slipped his arms around Misty's waist. She jumped a little then settled into his hold and leaned against him. "Miss me?" he inquired while taking in her scent.

She brought her glass to her lips before replying, "No not at all."

Ash smiled as she took some of the bubbly into her mouth and swallowed.  
He set his eyes on the girl with the green hair. "So how much longer is it until Gary junior's arrival?"

Duplica looked at Ash and tilted her head. "Now Ash, we don't know if it is a boy or a girl yet. So don't get Gary's hopes up too much. He already wants to buy out any sports store he sees."

Gary hugged his wife from the side. "It doesn't matter if it is a boy or a girl. It's our baby and that is all that matters."

"Awww," cooed Duplica while giving Gary a tender kiss.

Ash and Misty enjoyed seeing the couple. It showed them what others might see of themselves. Misty broke the silence.

"At least that's the way your thinking about it Gary. It might be better for Stephanie to have a sister anyway. When siblings are the same gender they tend to have a better relationship because they can do more together. That and Stephanie is only five so the age difference won't be to big."

Gary and Duplica nodded their agreement.

"So Ash," started Gary. "When are you getting the next one?"

Ash looked up to the ceiling and back down with a big smile on his face. "Nick gives me ENOUGH running around. I have no idea how I'll cope with a next one. Although I'd welcome another child of course."

Gary laughed. "And what are your thoughts Misty?"

Misty smiled devilishly while still melted in her husband's arms.

"Ash should watch out," she warned. The other three watched her with amused and slightly confused faces. She then broke into a toothy grin and said, "You never know if his wife is planning a little after party for two when they reach home."

Ash smiled as well as blushed a bit.

"Another may come sooner than he thinks," she finally finished.

Ash was quite red and his two friends as well as his wife made sure he knew they noticed. The four were really enjoying themselves.

Just then a server came towards Ash with a phone in his hand. "Mr. Ketchum?" he interrupted.

"Yes?"   
"You've got a phone call sir. It is Mr. Slate."

Ash took the phone from the man and said thank you. The man then left.  
"Hello?" he said pleasantly.  
"Hey Ash," said Brock softly.

Ash's brow drew closer to each other in suspicion.

"What's wrong Brock. How come you are not here already?" he questioned worriedly.

He could almost hear Brock taking in his breaths. Like it was difficult for him to just do that.  
"Ash, my daughter just called me and the police."

"Caitlin called you? Did something happen to her?"

Brock sighed into the phone. Ash looked up and saw Gary and Duplica looking at him inquisitively while Misty's eyes were filled with curiosity but also with worry.

"She is in the hospital Ash. She got a nasty hit on the head."

Ash's face softened from suspicion to concern. "We'll be right there Brock. Just gi…"

"NO!"

Ash visibly jumped at the sound of Brock's voice. That was DEFINITELY not the response he expected.  
Brock continued.

"I'm not at the hospital Ash. I am at your house with the police…."

Hearing this made Ash's stomach twirl. The answer to the question did he dread, but none the less it was asked by him.

"Brock……..Why are the police at my house?" Worry evident in the Master's voice.

"Ash," Brock uttered. The next words that he spoke made Ash think he was in a dream. "Caitlin didn't slip and fall or anything like that. She said that someone hit her in the back of the head."

Ash stiffened. "Nick?" was all he could ask.

He heard Brock breathe hard into the phone.

"I'm sorry Ash. We can't find him. The police think he was kidnapped."

Those words were like the button of a blender because all Ash saw was a blur of colors and lights. Bright colors started off individually but gradually merged into a never ending spiral swirling around him. It was all he could see until he focused on the color that wasn't moving. Red.

As he focused the blur of red sharpened and a mouth appeared and started to move. Something shook him.

The colors faded from the bright colors they were and dulled into shapes of people and walls as he returned to the ballroom. It was only then did he realize that Misty's hands were clinging desperately to his left arm. The phone laid on the floor and a few people who were close to the four were looking at the Master.

"Ash, what's wrong!" Misty asked softly but full of worry.

Seeing his wife like this Ash thought for a moment. He looked into her eyes and he could see her inner turmoil. She knew something was wrong. He had to try and tell her calmly.

Ash picked up the phone to tell Brock wait for them by the mansion. He then looked at his wife but realized there was no easy way to break this to her as he was scared about the news that was just given to him.

"We have to go home Mist," was all he said as he grabbed her wrist leading her out of the room with Gary and Duplica following. "Ash!" exclaimed his wife and despite the fact she was right behind him he pretended that he hadn't heard. Instead he just lead her out faster. It was when all four of them were at the top of the stairs outside the building Misty had had enough. She wrenched her hand away from the raven haired man and came to a stop. She, however, had to stare at his back as he did not turn around after his hold was relinquished.

Her insides were churning now. She knew something was drastically wrong. She needed to know. She did not want to wonder anymore. She needed to know.

"What's going on Ash! What happened to Caitlin! Is she alright! What about Nicky!"

Misty's questions came out fast paced and furious but they were not angry but desperate. Said questions hung in the air for a tense moment as nothing was said amongst themselves. One desperate woman with a bad feeling, a couple who were confused and worried and one man…………….

"Caitlin is in the hospital. She got a blow to the head." One man.

"How? And what about Nicky! Is he alright!"

"I don't know." One man.

"WHICH DON'T YOU KNOW ASH KETCHUM!"

Misty and the others watched as Ash slowly turned around and all jumped on the inside at the look and emotion displayed on his face.

One man…………………who was afraid.

Misty looked at the fear displayed on his face, in his eyes. It made her feel worse. The tension was so high between them that Misty wasn't sure living was a good thing. She continued looking at the man's face despite him approaching her. He tried to put up a front and erase the emotion from his face but Misty still saw it in his eyes.

Gary and Duplica saw it too. The same that they had only saw once in his life when he thought his mother met her end. The only sound made was the Ash's shoes hitting the concrete.

He grabbed onto Misty's shoulders and held her firmly. He looked into her already tear flowing eyes and swallowed. "Misty," came the serious tone.

"I don't know if he's alright. The police are by our house with Brock right now Mist……………….…….they think that Nick may have been kidnapped."

Misty's eyes widened. "Oh God!" she wailed.

Ash quickly secured her tightly in his arms while she sobbed into his chest. Duplica gasped and Gary's eyes widened at the news but neither was acknowledged as all Ash's attention was on the woman he held.

She was still sobbing but Ash could make out one word, "Why?"

Ash had no answer as he considered it himself.

Why did it have to happen?

He rubbed Misty's back and bit his lip. They needed to get home but he did not want to upset her and himself any more than needed.

"Mist," he said while slowly pushing Misty so he could look into her eyes. "We should get going. The police should be able to tell us a little bit more about what is going on."

She nodded slowly while sniffling and they made a hasty retreat out of the Cerulean Palace with Gary and Duplica following behind. They jumped into their cars and drove towards the Ketchum Mansion which was close to the gym.

During the trip only one word passed from Misty's mouth. Her right elbow propped on the open window and her hand roamed her face as if not sure where to rest. The tip of her nose and the underneath of her eyes were red. Her movements were slightly frantic.

All of this was happening but Ash did not take his eyes off the road. He did not look at his wife when she gasped sharply trying to get as much air as possible.

He did not look at her when he heard when he heard soft whimpers and sobs from his right.

And he did not even look at her, when she croaked a solitary but larger than life word. "Nicky."

AN: You know I always see in author notes that they thank their beta reader or writer or something. This may sound stupid but uh…………what the hell is that! Can someone tell me?

Just so you know if you did not pick it up from the chapter, Ash, Gary and Duplica 27(I know Duplica should be younger. Bear with it!). Misty 28. Brock is 33. READ AND REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!


End file.
